Stop The Whole World
by Wintastichester
Summary: Sam told him that if he wants to hunt with them that he had to leave everything from his old life behind him, and that included his long-time girlfriend, Katrina...


Stop The Whole World

Adam softly slipped his hand in Katrina's nervously as she brightly beamed back at him, while the two of them were walking out in the cold, foggy darkness. Adam was trembling uncontrollably because he knew he had to tell his girlfriend the truth, about everything he newly found out in his life. He had been lied to for years, and by the color that was drained from his face, Katrina could tell something was terribly wrong. Her grin quickly faded with the night, worrying that her boyfriend may be breaking it off with her. Katrina loved him too much to lose him.

Recently, Adam found out that he had two older brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. They shared the same father, John Winchester, who he discovered had passed away over two years ago, believing that his father died because a car had fallen on him at his mechanic job but in reality his father never was a mechanic; he was a hunter- a hunter of the supernatural, and his other two sons were following in his footsteps. Adam assumed Sam and Dean were lying to him about his father and themselves. When your life has been nothing but full of lies how else would a person react, especially when someone tells you that 95% of mythological and supernatural creatures are real? As bizarre as it all sounded in Adam's head, he wanted to hunt with his brothers mainly because his mother's life was taken by ghouls and he would've been next if it wasn't for Sam and Dean. How was he going to tell his girlfriend something like that without her believing he needed psychological help?

The frigid air danced around the two of them, while they magnetically pulled in closer to each other for the other's warmth. The couple was outside Adam's truck on the side of some secluded back road, miles away from where Sam and Dean were back in a cheap motel; the dark eerie clouds that hung low in the sky gave unbearable chills up Adam's spine. He and his brothers were wrapping up on a case where they were chasing down werewolves, and here he was out in the middle of the night with no weapons in arm's reach- he couldn't believe he was so stupid, but he was getting into the rhythm that monsters were real. His brain was on overdrive, worrying about making sure Katrina wasn't going to flip out over the news he was about to give her. How was he going to swing that one?

Adam closed his eyes, slowly inhaling and exhaling to calm his nerves as he sat down on the tailgate of his pickup truck, grasping both Katrina's hands in his as she stood in front of him. His eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty, which continued to concern her.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Katrina asked with anxiety. "You've been so tense and almost like you are afraid of something. I mean since the moment you picked me up you've been like this. What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

He attempted to slap on a fake, cheap smile for her, laughing fearfully as he started to glide his thumbs against the backs of her hands to sooth her. Adam didn't want to scare her but it was hard not to, especially with what he was going to publicize.

"I'm fine, baby. This isn't about you- not really anyway. It's more about me," he declared, gently pulling her closer to him in a wistful manner. She frowned.

"Adam Milligan," Katrina shot back firmly, "you better not be breaking up with me; giving me that 'it's not me, it's you' bullshit… that doesn't cut it."

Suddenly, Adam flashed back to when Sam was simply discussing with him that hunting is serious business, that if he stayed in contact with any loved ones he was going to put them all in danger. He would hate himself forever if he ever lost Katrina because of his own stupidity, but either that's what was going to happen; staying with her and risking her life in the process, or breaking it off by telling her the truth and she would end up believing he was crazy anyhow. No matter what, Adam was going to be left drowning in his own misery.

"I would never let go of you, Katrina. Nothing in the world could tear us apart," he insisted kindheartedly. She wanted to beam at his remarkable comeback, but instead she couldn't help but beckon him there was more that she saw in his greenish-blue eyes than he wasn't letting out, and she wanted to know all of it. Adam felt guilty, sighing heavily as he gave in to spill more details. "Okay," he continued exasperatingly. "I found something out and I want you to know about it."

"Well, what is it?" she questioned with a puzzled expression written across her face and no hesitation crossed her.

Adam bit down on his bottom lip timidly, his eyes wandering to the dark macadam road underneath him.  
><em>It's now or never… <em>He told himself before returning his eyes to Katrina's confused blue ones.

"A few weeks ago, my mother died-" he began, but was interrupted by Katrina's gasp escaping from her mouth.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me? How did she-" she asked caringly. Adam just shook his head.

"I'm getting there," he replied, attempting to keep calm as he proceeded through his story. "I called my dad's cell phone to let him know what happened, but instead someone else answered the phone and told me that he passed away over two years ago. Later on, I find out that my father had two other sons I had no idea existed. They tell me- _now you're going to think I'm nuts_- they told me that Dad wasn't a mechanic that he was a hunter and so were they; not just any ordinary hunters, but ones that goes after demons, werewolves, vampires- you know, all the monsters we were once scared of in our closets and under our beds? And to top it all off, you wanna know what kill my mother? Ghouls."

"You mean the things you hear about on Halloween?" Katrina pondered the thought for a moment, staring back at her boyfriend with utter confusion. He just snickered in frustration and fear.

"Yes, exactly," he answered, raising his voice more than intended, "see, you already think I'm going crazy. Go ahead and tell me that."

"You're crazy," she stated bluntly, "have you been drinking again? It always did make you a little erm- crazy."

"No, I'm telling you the truth, Katrina." He said in serenity. "I know it all sounds a bit unnatural-"

"You think?" she snapped back, jerking her hands away from Adam and crossed her arms over her chest in a stern behavior.

"-but have I ever lied to you? Have I told you crazy things before?"

Katrina hesitated, veering her eyes at him distantly. He had a point though. Adam wasn't a liar. He was a good kid that was more of a lover than a fighter, and treated Katrina right. Crazy conversation starters, yes, but they were never that absurd.

"Why are you telling me this?" she wondered, now misty-eyed by all her confusion and thoughts running through her head. "I haven't been able to see you in public or talk to you on the phone- I mean does this have something to do with that?"

Adam's heart sank fast underneath his feet. He really didn't want to explain why he was doing this, but she left him no choice. He wasn't going to start lying to her now.

"I'm doing this to protect you," Adam stated, gliding a hand up and down her right arm to calm her down. "I want to go with my brothers and start hunting… and I was told that if I was going to do that, I had to leave everything behind."

Katrina's jaw dropped, speechless, motionless from the words her ears had caught. Leave everything behind. That obviously meant that she was part of that "everything." This made her half furious with Adam, without giving him a chance to speak any further.

"You're right," she said arrogantly. "I'm sorry. I knew this was just an excuse to break it off with me."

"Katrina, don't." Adam sternly spoke.

"Adam, just no; don't bother." she proclaimed, jerking his hand off of her. "I love you, Adam Milligan, but I'm not going to listen to your unrealistic explanations instead of just coming right and telling me that you're breaking up with me."

"I'm not breaking up with you," he affirmed in a solid tone. "I love you. I'm telling you, everything I've told you was cold, hard facts. I'm doing this for us. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"It's kind of too late for that, don't you think?"

Adam's blue eyes fell to the ground. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. Breaking up wasn't supposed to be a part of his chain of events. What he was hoping for was to convince her in some "miracle-fied" way that he was warning her of what is really out there in the world, protecting her from all kinds of evil and then maybe she would realize how great and amazing of a guy she had. So much for hope…

As Katrina turned to face the open road in front of her, beginning to take slow, baby steps away from Adam, he immediately smelt a scent of unkindness replacing the air.

"Katrina, there really is a supernatural world out there. I'm only human, but I'm just trying to save the whole world from turning into a monster. I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for us. I don't want you to wind up like my mother." Adam was hollering at her in distress, hopping back off the rusty tailgate and practically begging her to believe him. Katrina on the other hand was stopped in the middle of the road, closing her eyes softly as she turned back around to reopen them. The first thing she saw was him giving her a puppy dog look; the look that could never be resisted.  
>She smiled back at him brightly.<p>

"Okay, I believe you," Katrina began, rolling her eyes playfully. "This whole 'saving the world' thing is a bit of a turn-on for me right now."

Adam chuckled huskily but in his usual timid conduct.  
>"Come on, baby. Let me take you back to the motel." He said with a cheerful grin.<p>

"You're staying in a motel?" she half hooted, furrowing her eyebrows in perplexity.

"I told you, I had to drop just about anything for this," he explained truthfully. "But you're my only exception. Now come on. My brothers are probably already worried that I got eaten by werewolves."

Katrina snickered softly, walking quite a few paces behind Adam to get back in his truck, only she didn't make it quite far enough. She felt her head hit the ground, as her vision became blurry. She screamed and cried for Adam's help. Adam was already about to jump back in the driver's seat of his truck until Katrina's shrilling cries pierced through his ears. His eyes lit up in terror, seeing her flesh being torn to shreds and blood oozing from every slash mark. Adam quickly went in search for a possible silver-bulleted hand gun from under the seat of his truck, but little did he know it was too late. She was gone in a matter of seconds.


End file.
